Fanfictions & Blogs
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: Uruha was checking out some random disturbing fanfictions when Miyavi happened to come in.. Wonder what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfictions and Blogs

**Fanfictions**** and Blogs**

"Aoi?"

"No, it's me, Miyavi."

"Ah, gomen, Miyavi-sama."

"Don't call me with -sama, it sounds weird. Do you happen to know where Kai is?"

"Uh, no, not really. Why?"

"Nothing. What about Ruki?"

"You should ask Reita about that. They're probably together somewhere."

"Hm, I guess so too. What're you reading?"

"Disturbing fanfictions."

"Fanfictions? Hey, lemme see…"

Uruha was sitting in front of the computer when Miyavi barged in. The guitarist was looking around for anime fanfictions on the net when he suddenly stumbled upon a few "J-Bands FanFics". He got curious, and took a look. There were funny ones, romantic ones, crazy ones, pointless ones, and yaoi ones. And now he happened to be reading one about AnCafe's Bou and Miku, with Miyavi reading along over his shoulder, Miyavi's arms holding up his own weight on Uruha's armrests.

"That sucks."

"Yea, it's a bit off, Bou isn't emo like that," Uruha commented also, and clicked the back button, "This is one is pretty good, though," he informed Miyavi, and showed him the fic. Miyavi read the first few lines, scrolled it down and read everything in only a few minutes.

"Hm, _Arigato_? The title doesn't really match the fic, but the story line is pretty good. Who made it?"

"I dunno. Some kid called "gazereihaoki". Probably a girl."

"Nah, _definitely_ a girl, "reihaoki" stands for "Reita-Uruha-Aoi-Ruki". Only girls write stuff like these. Well, atleast 99 of them are girls. I found one which was written by a boy once… Anything else on?" Miyavi asked, and Uruha made room for Miyavi to reach the mouse and click the back button, scanning the page for a decent fanfic.

"Hey, this seems like fun, _Dirty Truth or Dare, a GazettE fanfic, _by _Hiiragi666_? Hmmm, "Rated M- & T+"? Probably heavy make-out scenes… This should be fun," and Miyavi double-clicked the highlighted title.

"Ew, you read stuff like that?"

"Yeah, just curious with what they write about us, really… Hey, you're a victim in here, Uruha-san!" Miyavi exclaimed, and Uruha leaned in to look.

""_Aoi agreed, and he leaned forward, crushing Uruha's full lips, his tongue sliding out and brushing across the taller boy's lips"_? Ew, Meevs, that's so gross! I mean, since when did Aoi French me, honestly?"

"Lots of times, dummy. Like, at that Silly God Disco tour?"

"Hey, that was a long time ago and it was only a peck!"

"Whatever, it took long enough to be a French kiss. Besides, it's not that gross to me," Miyavi reasoned.

"Yeah, cause _you're_ not in it!"

"Not in this one, no… Hmm, let's look for one with me in it, shall we?" Miyavi suggested, and he casually sat on Uruha's lap, typing in the words "Miyavi", "Myv" and "Meevs" in the search bar. The results showed up in a few seconds and Miyavi quickly double-clicked a title, without Uruha being able to read it thoroughly. He later found out that it was called _Aishiteiru to Iitakatta_, and it was about Miyavi… and Uruha himself.

"You do realize that -"

"I just opened a fic about you and me? Yeah. But it's a good one, no make-outs or anything, just fluff stuff. But this girl's got a wide imagination. It's about me having a crush on you but not admitting it cause I'm gonna die in just two weeks. Then you confessed your love when I was on my deathbed. Really ironic, and sad, too," Miyavi explained to him, but instead, Uruha looked at him incredulously.

"How would you have known that?! You haven't even read half of the story!"

"I did, once. Sometime in the past. I'm just showing you this, maybe you're interested?"

"Yeah, I guess so… But since when do you read fanfics?" Uruha mumbled, taking over the mouse and clicking the back button, scanning the page for less disturbing fics, continuing, "Besides, I didn't know you had a passion for poetry, Miyavi? Or at least romantic fluff stuff?"

"I don't. I just like to read. The main reason I wear glasses, remember? Hey, what about that one ;_ Yume no Kirai no Ai_ ? It's about you and Reita!"

"Ew, nooo! I'm not gonna ruin my friendship with him just because of a fanfic!"

"What do you mean, _ruin_? _You're_ the one who's reading, not him."

"Yeah, but if I just set my eyes once on a fic like that, I will most likely not forget it, especially if I happen to be close to Reita. My mind is so gonna think back to that fic," Uruha shuddered, and Miyavi grinned.

"Whatever. You sure are not the brightest person in the world, are you?"

"No I'm not and nobody is. What kind of GazettE pairings are there, anyway?" Uruha asked as he got out of the web and went to check his mail, Miyavi still sitting on his lap.

"Well… The common ones? We've got Aoi-Uruha, Aoi-Ruki, Reita-Ruki, and Reita-Uruha. The not-so-common-ones are like Uruha-Ruki, Aoi-Kai, Reita-Kai, Aoi-Reita, Uruha-Kai…" Miyavi said, counting them on his fingers, but Uruha suddenly stopped clicking and fell silent for a few minutes.

"Wow… fangirls _are_ dangerous, aren't they?" Uruha suddenly mumbled, and Miyavi frowned.

"Huh?"

"They're dangerous. I mean, look at this!" Uruha pointed at the screen, and showed Miyavi a few comments on a YouTube page, the video "Miyavi & Kai" currently playing.

"YouTube? What the hell could be interesting on YouTube?"

"Just read from here, to here!"

And Miyavi read the lines Uruha pointed at.

_Reply : aoi.yasuragi_

_hey, Serenity desu! i jzt found out my J-name & i put it in as my new nickname! sweet, huh? btw, UruhaChrysalis ; idk, reali, some ppl r jzt like tht. but ur rite bout 1 thing; GazettE wa LOVE desu!! i'd totally glomp em & take em all home if I met thm somewhere on the street! gosh i LOVE the GazettE!! i mean, i know almost evry fckn lil thg bout thm!!_

_Reply : UruhaChrysalis_

_To aoi.yasuragi, Yeah, I guess I'd do the same thing as well. Every friggin little thing? Hahahaha, are you a stalker or something? But I was more thinking of like taking AnCafe and Miyavi along as well, to make it somehow more crazier… I'd so do anything to meet them… I think that Miyavi's got something going on with Kai… Don't you?_

_Reply : aoi.yasuragi_

_can I jzt call u UC? yeah their so close 2 eachothr n I thnk it's rthr weird tht kai's a bit left out in the whl Gazegroup-yaoi pairings, so I guess him n miyavi might work out. but i'd really do almst anythg if i cld c aoi 2gthr w/ miyavi! tht'd be awsomly cool! they look like each other, too!_

_Reply : UruhaChrysalis_

_Yeah, then I'll call u a.y, kay? Hm, guess you're right. But I think a bit of Uruha-Miyavi is better… They look cute on each other. And I mean ON each other, not WITH. I think Miyavi's so gonnabe seme and Uruha might freak out under him, hahaha…_

_Reply : aoi.yasuragi_

_so rite u r…! hey btw do u hav the translations 4 GUREN? i heard it's a real good one?_

And Miyavi stopped reading as it got less interesting. But the comment made him think of something, "That's a good idea, actually," Miyavi mumbled to himself and Uruha's eyes widened.

"What's a good idea?"

"About that me and you pairing."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah, a Miyavi-Uruha pairing could actually be a good idea. Hm, wonder what those fangirls would say if they knew I'm right on your lap right now…?"

"Uh…"

"I bet they'd go all crazy…" Miyavi said suggestively and Uruha freaked out a bit.

"You're not…?"

"I'm serious, really… Hm, I've got my cellphone here… If you could just fake in kissing me, I could take the picture?"

"What?? You're nuts."

"No I'm not. You do it with all of the other members, why not with me?" Miyavi pouted, and Uruha grinned all of a sudden.

"Who said I wouldn't wanna kiss you?"

"You just said -"

"That you're nuts for wanting to take the picture yourself. What if we ask Reita or Kai to take the picture while we're at it?"

"_While we're at it_? Are you suggesting something?"

"Hm, maybe yes maybe no?" Uruha shrugged, grinning. Now it was Miyavi's turn to blank. Uruha can be so weird sometimes.

"Hm. Okay. But we better not ask Kai, he's so gonna freak."

"Then let's ask Ruki!"

"Why?"

"Cause he'll most likely be joining us," Uruha said suggestively and Miyavi smiled.

"Hm, I guess you're not so dim after all, Uruha."

"For stuff like these, I'm Einstein."

_**OWARI**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfictions & Blogs : Ch 2

Fanfictions & Blogs : Ch 2

For anyone who knew the GazettE personally, they'd know that it would probably be quite a mistake to put Uru-pon and Meevsie together in a room while their minds were put to work -- especially with a computer that had access to "specific" Fanfiction Archives -- and actually leaving them to their imagination. But somehow, nobody really seemed to pay much attention, especially Nao and Saga who were chatting in the livingroom and had personally witnessed Miyavi sneak inside Uruha's room and come out together with the blonde a good fifteen minutes later, their grins mischievous and really humoured. The two alicenine. members did give them a quick glance; but then decided it was nothing since they knew that the two guitarists were both pranksters with really creative minds. They maybe didn't really notice the fact that when you put two creative prankster minds together, things could get really interesting.

"Yo, Saga, Nao, seen Ruki anywhere?" Miyavi coolly asked, approaching the two with Uruha tailing behind him.

"Not that I remembered," Nao answered, turning to face the two, "But he was talking here with us earlier."

"I think he went to his room," Saga informed, and Miyavi replied a "thanks" before nodding to Uruha and walked through the livingroom in a hurry to reach Ruki's room which was located at the other side of the house in a hall, right next to Kai, Tora and Hiroto's room.

As the two passed the kitchen in fast-paced steps, Miyavi only gave a small sideward glance at whatever was going on inside -- though he could've sworn he could hear and see something weird going on in there -- and just passed by the area as if it didn't existed. Uruha did the same as well, but since his steps were a bit more slower, his tracks halted just before the kitchen entrance and he immediately turned and peeked from behind the small corner as his mind just realized what really went on inside. Miyavi, sensing that Uruha had fallen back, stopped walking and approached the voyeuring blonde.

"Whoa that's hot," the singer could hear the blonde whisper in awe, and he tapped the man's shoulder.

"Oi, Uru, what're you -"

"Shh," was the only reply Uruha gave him, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Miyavi, getting curious, peeked along behind Uruha's shoulder. Now he knew why Uruha fell back to look.

There, on top of the kitchen counter, sat GazettE's drummer and leader, kissing a blonde-haired guy, whom Miyavi heavily suspected as GazettE no Reita. The bassist was standing inbetween Kai's legs, his arms wrapped around the raven's lithe body, the two of them kissing so heatedly that the two voyeuring guitarists could hear the faint moans and gasps coming from them. Miyavi noticed Kai's fingers running through the blonde's hair while the other hand disappeared beneath the bassist's shirt. Reita seemed to hold Kai so closely that it'd be quite hard to distinct whose limbs belonged to whom, if not for the clothes they were wearing.

"It's a surprise they're not stripped naked yet," Miyavi mumbled, obviously humoured and smiling in awe. It was quite an arousing sight to be seen.

"Who would you think - ?" Uruha started, but Miyavi cut him off, dragging the blonde by his upper arm.

"It's obviously Reita, who else? Now come on, I don't wanna -" but Miyavi was cut off as another disturbing voice sounded from nowhere.

"Ahhh! Oh God, _Tora_!"

"What the _hell_ was that?" Miyavi asked, immediately stopping, turning to face an amused Uruha, sensing that that disturbing voice had just came out from one of thee doors in that very hall, "And where the _hell_ did it come from?!"

"By the sounds of it, either Shou or Pon," the blonde answered, "Obviously from Tora's room," he added smugly, pointing over his shoulder to the door right behind him with his thumb, accompanied by a usual shrug as if he had gotten used to hearing it every day, adding suggestively, "You should try living here, Meevs."

--

"WHOA!!"

Nao and Saga immediately turned their heads towards the source of the thumping footsteps and the loud laughing sound. The two guitarists suddenly came to vision and they could see Uruha laughing out loud while Miyavi looked a bit pale, but amused nonetheless. The two had apparently ran all the way from Ruki's room.

"What's up? Couldn't find Ruki there?" Nao asked, and Uruha shook his head.

"Nah, we found him alright. Just not like the way we _wanted _to find him though."

"How so?"

"Well…" Uruha seemed to hesitate, but then Saga indirectly answered for him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys, he went in there with Aoi!!" he announced, and he just had realized what he said, "Oh shit… You guys didn't - _They_ didn't…?"

"Luckily, no, they didn't see us but we saw them _just_ fine," Miyavi answered with a sigh. He didn't know what to think of this house anymore. alicenine. and the GazettE lived together since they thought it was more practical and Miyavi was glad he hadn't accepted the offer to join at the time.

"So, you wanna wait till he's done? You're the one who suggested for Ruki?" Miyavi suggested.

"What do you need Ruki for, anyway?" Saga asked curiously, but Miyavi and Uruha seemed to ignore him.

"I'm _not_ gonna ask Ruki!" Uruha insisted, but Miyavi protested.

"Why not? It won't do any harm!"

"Hell yeah it will!! You do _not_ know how possessive Aoi can get," Uruha explained curtly, and Miyavi shuddered as he thought about Aoi's poorly-performed anger-management.

"Hey, guys, what do you wanna do with Ruki?" Nao asked in favour of Saga, but still the other two guitarists won't listen.

"Right, you got me. So what now? Who should we -"

"Hellooo!! We asked you a question here!!" Saga suddenly cut in, leaving Miyavi in mid-sentence, rising to his feet to get the two's attention. He obviously got it, because the two's heads immediately turned to him in a thoughtful way. Then they exchanged a _very _thoughtful glance and grinned in a _very_ mischievous way.

"Hey, Saga?" Miyavi started, his voice sounding very flirty, approaching the tall bassist, "Can I ask you something?"

"Meevs… What're you gonna do to him?" Nao asked out of the blue, noticing the glint in the eccentric singer's eyes. Apparently, Nao wasn't the only one who saw it.

"Uh… guys? What're you doing?"

"Nothing. Not much, atleast," Uruha answered, but somehow, the alicenine. bassist just didn't seem to buy it.

--

Lucky for you Saga-fans, Miyavi and Uruha decided _not_ to ask Saga to play along with them, saying that they didn't wanna make Saga nuttier than he already is.

It had been quite a few minutes -- or a good half-hour, should I say -- since GazettE no Uruha and S.K.I.N no Miyavi had entered the room of alicenine.'s cutely big-eyed, scrawny vocalist known to the world as Shou, and it had also been while since the weird noises had started to come from the room. The weird noises -- which included name-calling, suspicious laughter and yelps -- had gotten the attention of everyone in the house, and they had now all gathered in front of Shou's bedroom door, which was located suspiciously right beside Uruha's, and they were laughing, debating and guessing what the hell happened inside.

Everyone was grouped in the livingroom, sitting on the sofas, not even bothering to eavesdrop. Why would they pass on such a chance, you ask? Because they _didn't _have to eavesdrop; the voices were so loud that everyone in the whole house could hear it.

Aoi and Nao were debating, Hiroto and Ruki were laughing their asses off and Saga was guessing along with Kai. Their conversations haven't even lasted for a few minutes before a sudden exclamation came from inside Shou's locked room.

"What?! I can't possibly handle the _both_ of you!! I'm gonna be sore tomorrow!!" Shou protested loudly.

"Nah, you'll be fine, you're body's flexible enough," Miyavi's calm answer came, followed by a rustle and Uruha's chuckle.

"Okay, so I _may_ be flexible… But the two of you are too heavy for me! I'm gonna be all the way on the bottom, you know!!"

"So? I'll go first. Then you sit on top of me, simple as that," Uruha conclusion came, and Ruki's laughter outside almost got harder, if not for Hiroto's hand muffling his mouth, even though the alicenine. guitarist himself was ready to burst out laughing.

"Ugh, okay, okay, _fine_. But who's going to…" Shou paused, causing the people in the livingroom to listen more intently, "You know… Do _that_…? I can't reach over, if that's what you're suggesting, and I doubt that Uruha can keep his balance."

"You're right, I can't. Meevs'll do it, he's _great_ with multitasking," Uruha answered, a grin apparent in his tone. Nao groaned at the thought of what the three were gonna do, whilst Kai and Saga were correcting eachother about the possibilities.

"See, I told you. Shou's uke. Based on what they've said, that is," Saga suggested, and Kai nodded.

"Could be. But I wonder who'd be seme over him…"

"Could be both."

"But don't you think that's a bit harsh? I think that -" but Kai's words were barely audible as Hiroto suddenly laughed out loud.

"Ahaha… Gosh… Oh my God… I can't breathe…!" Hiroto managed to choke out between laughter.

"Jesus Christ… My cheeks are killing me! Ahaha… oh God my stomach…! Hahahaha…!!" Ruki agreed, also trying but miserably failing to stop laughing. The remarks that the three inside the room made were already funny in the first place, plus the useless debates that Saga and Kai were having… It's way beyond hilarious.

"Oh please do shut up, all of you!!" Aoi snapped, resulting into Kai and Saga immediately sitting quietly with their backs straight and Ruki who tried to stifle his laughs together with Hiroto.

"I think they're talking again…" Nao mumbled, and they all tried to listen, despite Pon and Ruki's stifled laughter, but it was nothing compared to what they suddenly heard clearly echoing across the whole house.

"Ow _shit_! Uruha, _watch it_!! Don't get too excited, fox-face, that really hurt!!"

"Sorry, sorry! My fault, my fault!"

"Gee Uru, try being a bit gentle with Shou, will ya? We're trying to get him out of here _whole_."

"Okay, okay, just get on with it already! I'm aching here!!"

Ruki and Hiroto just exchanged another glance before laughing out loud once again.

--

It had been fifteen minutes and Aoi decided it was enough. Whatever the hell they were doing inside couldn't _possibly_ be right in any manner or matter whatsoever (hey that rhymes!!). He had agreed with the others; he's gonna break down the door.

"Okay, one… two… three!!" and he rammed the door with his shoulder, receiving help from Saga. Surprisingly, it broke down easily and what was revealed inside made Ruki and Hiroto laugh harder than ever, made Kai and Saga exchange "I told you so"-s, and made especially Aoi and Nao gape.

The three were found on the floor, Uruha lying sprawled beneath Shou's body, the vocalist sandwiched between the two guitarists, looking exhausted but amused, limbs entangled together…

Playing Twister.

--

All of them were now spread throughout Shou's room, few sitting on the bed, few sitting on the floor, one sitting on the computer chair, and one sitting right on the window sill. Shou had just explained what had _really_ happened a few minutes ago and they all learned the lesson that not everything is like how it sounds.

What _really_ happened inside

"Gee, I'm bored. Taking suggestive pictures is fun for a while, but now I'm bored to death," Miyavi complained and Shou sighed, lying down onto the empty space beside him on his bed.

"Well, what do you want to do? Almost everyone outside is making out with eachother; no fun with them…" Shou mumbled.

"Hey, what's this?" Uruha suddenly asked, taking out a box from the bottom of Shou's dresser, "Isn't TWISTER the name of some crazy limb-twisting game?"

"Hey, yeah, you're right! My nephew gave it to me for my birthday but I've tucked it away since no one wanted to play it with me… You guys wanna try?"

"Yeah sure, I've played this game quite a few times with Yoshiki and Sugizo in America… It's quite fun."

"Okay then. So, while I prepare the game… Who's going first? I say Shou, he's the one who owns this."

"Good idea. Then I'll be last. You go second, Uru," Miyavi agreed.

"What?! I can't possibly handle the both of you!! I'm gonna be sore tomorrow!!" Shou protested loudly.

"Nah, you'll be fine, you're body's flexible enough," Miyavi's calm answer came, followed by a rustle of the carpet and Uruha's chuckle.

"Okay, so I may be flexible… But the two of you are too heavy for me! I'm gonna be all the way on the bottom, you know!!" Shou tried again, and Uruha sighed.

"So? I'll go first. Then you sit on top of me, simple as that," Uruha easy solution came, and Shou seemed to hesitate for awhile.

"Ugh, okay, okay, fine. But who's going to…" Shou paused, pointing a few times at the colour-indicator, not knowing the term, "You know… Do that…? I can't reach over, if that's what you're suggesting, and I doubt that Uruha can keep his balance," Shou turned to Miyavi.

"You're right, I can't. Meevs'll do it, he's great with multitasking," Uruha answered, grinning. Miyavi nodded and stood up.

"Okay. So, Uru's first, then you, and lastly me. Now are we playing or not?"

A few minutes later, Miyavi had successfully placed his hand on the green-coloured circle, and he managed to spin the arms on the colour-indicator.

"Uru, right foot blue," he told the blonde with difficulty in spite of his position, and he could feel Uruha trying to shift. Unfortunately, the guitarist apparently had misplaced his foot and stepped on Shou's hand instead.

"Ow shit! Uruha, watch it!! Don't get too excited, fox-face, that really hurt!!"

"Sorry, sorry! My fault, my fault!" Uruha apologized with a guilty grimace, Miyavi rolling his eyes.

"Gee Uru, try being a bit gentle with Shou, will ya? We're trying to get him out of here whole," he commented, and Uruha whacked him on the head with his free-to-move left hand.

"Okay, okay, just get on with it already! I'm aching here!!" Uruha ordered, and at that point, Shou could've sworn he heard loud laughter coming from the livingroom.

The game lasted for somewhere about fifteen minutes, before Miyavi's foot slipped and he let his body fall onto Shou's, creating a chain-reaction, resulting in an almost-squished Uruha.

"Damn I hate being bottom!!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Boy, am I glad I'm top," Miyavi mumbled, laughing as he received a hit on the head (for the umpteenth time that day) from Uruha, and Shou laughed out loud. And at that exact moment, the door broke down.

**OWARI**


End file.
